A chocolate What If
by Kanetsuki
Summary: What if Kakei had never interrupted Kazahaya and Rikuo at the end of volume 2 i.e. the Chocolate Incident....? It's warm, it's fuzzy and it's NOT what some of you may be thinking... thank God


Hi this was my first fanfiction and my first Lawful Drug fanfic. An elaboration on the chocolate incident. What if….? (What if Kakei had never interrupted them :P )

Sorry for sappyness and cliches... and the formatting...

Disclaimer: If I owned LD instead of CLAMP, the series wouldn't be on hiatus grr The first part of this fic is a direct transposition of the manga, the dialogue taken word for word from Tokyopop's publication. Oh yeah – and don't mind the little Harry Potter reference…

Somewhere in Shimokitazawa a boy with fair hair was sleeping, blissfully unaware of the unpleasant fate that was about to befall him. This fate involved a shoe. Yesterday it had been ice cubes and perhaps tomorrow it would be a pillow. Ah, decisions, decisions, thought Rikuo as he stood over Kazahaya's sleeping form. The smaller boy murmured in his sleep, as Rikuo watched him. Kazahaya looked so peaceful and /quiet/ when he was asleep….Ah well, thought Rikuo as he unceremoniously dropped his somewhat large shoe onto Kazahaya's stomach.

"AGHH!" shouted the fair haired boy as he was rudely awakened. "You jerk! What the hell was that for!" he spluttered.

"You wouldn't wake up" a non-plussed looking Rikuo offered as explanation.

I thought I was gonna be killed! Fumed Kazahaya, still coughing. Who the hell throws shoes onto someone's stomach to wake them up! He thought angrily, as he picked up the offending shoe. Damn, these shoes are huge…like, horse hoof big! This insult gave him small satisfaction as he examined Rikuo's weapon of choice. Just thinking about that jerk got his blood boiling. What the hell right did he have to wake Kazahaya up like that every morning!

"That asshole!" He yelled as he hurled the shoe across the room.

"Itadakimasu." Kazahaya was alone in uttering the pre-meal greeting as the two boys sat at the table for breakfast. The darker haired boy read the newspaper, ignoring the other boy's grudging looks at the steaming bowls of food. This looks so much better than my cooking, the lighter haired boy thought. He took a sip from his bowl of soup. This /tastes/ so much better than my cooking, thought Kazahaya in mildly irritated tones, He always cooks the fish just right. It was good, but somehow….

Rikuo looked up. "Hmm? What is it?" he asked.

"No…Nothing…" answered Kazahaya, vaguely puzzled. It's really good, he thought, bringing his fingers to his lips, But something's missing.

"Kazahaya…" Rikuo's voice broke into Kazahaya's thoughts. He looked over at the other boy expectantly.

"Stop looking so sexy." Rikuo smirked, as Kazahaya's facial expression changed from shock to resentment and the smaller boy threw a punch, which Rikuo dodged easily, still smirking. He was enjoying this immensely.

"I'M NOT SEXY!" Kazahaya shouted, going red.

"I'm going down." Said Rikuo, walking off with a livid Kazahaya in the background.

"I'M NOT SEXY! YOU'RE JUST A PERVERT!" He shouted at the closed door.

As quick as the pretty boy's temper was, it was never long before he was his usual bubbly, naive self again.

"Good morning!" He cheerfully greeted his employer as he tied an apron on. Besides, he got the feeling that it wasn't wise to hold a grudge around this boss, pretty though he was.

"I'm going to need your best today" the beautiful Kakei informed Kazahaya, with an almost sinister glance.

"Yes sir!" Kazahaya chirped, while eying the ever sleeping man in shades, Saiga, who at this moment, unconscious or not, was smoking his usual cigarette.

Kakei was giving Kazahaya his instructions as a customer entered the drug store, looking for cold medicine. Rikuo turned to serve her, causing the young lady to blush instantly.

"Rikuo sure is popular with the girls." Kakei commented.

"No, he's just a sex maniac." Retorted Kazahaya.

"Do you know that first hand?" his employer asked playfully

"OF COURSE NOT!" the flustered boy shouted, going bright red at the thought.

Kakei walked away chuckling. "Keep up the good work until lunchtime." He called, leaving a pensive looking Kazahaya behind.

"Huh?" the boy said to himself. He felt…strange. The same feeling from before, at breakfast. A…craving. I ate a huge breakfast. Why am I still hungry?

He brought his fingers to his unsatisfied lips "Somehow…my mouth feels… lonely…"

The puzzle remained until lunchtime.

In the back room, the two employees of Green Drugstore were munching on their sandwiches in silence, Kazahaya refusing to talk to Rikuo and lost in his own thoughts, when Saiga burst through the door.

"Hey you two. Kakei needs a hand in here."

Rikuo stood up as Kazahaya stuffed the last of his sandwich into his mouth, managing to get out an enthusiastic "Okaaaay!" between munches.

"Taste good, lil' boy?" enquired Saiga "Nothing's better than home cooking."

The boy nodded in agreement over his last mouthful.

"You mean Kakei-san made it?" he asked, still munching. Wow, Kakei-san was beautiful /and/ a good cook--

"I did."

Kazahaya spat out the remains of his lunch in shock. H-how could the guy standing in front of him be responsible for that perfect lunch?

"How wasteful. I never took you for a /spitter/." Saiga chuckled as he left the room.

He sewed those yukatas, too. What else can this guy do? Kazahaya wondered warily, the meaning behind Saiga's parting comment going right over his head.

He stopped as felt it again…that feeling…This is so weird, he thought, I'm totally stuffed, but for some reason I still want to eat…!

I'm craving something sweet…

His eyes were unfocused as his thoughts focused on this feeling. Some sweet…Something soft to lick…..

He was barely aware that he was walking out of the back room, until he spied his co-worker and more importantly…

Elsewhere in the store, a tall man in sunglasses was trying to make his beautiful partner forget his uneasiness.

"The boys can mind the store for a while, Kakei. You work too hard." Saiga murmured into Kakei's neck.

But Kakei was not to be so easily distracted.

"Hmm…I just feel like I should be doing something right now…"

"You work too hard, Kakei. I think your powers are getting to you."

"Maybe you're right" the bishounen sighed as he moved his head to the side a little, letting Saiga divert his attention for a while…

Rikuo turned to see Kazahaya walking absentmindedly behind him.

"Put this in the shade so it won't melt." He said, handing Kazahaya a block of chocolate from the basket he was carrying. But his request went unheard as the pretty boy made a rush for him.

"Hey! What the--!" Rikuo exclaimed, dropping his basket. Kazahaya was on top of him, his slender hand gripping Rikuo's, unwrapping the chocolate bar the boy had been holding. A bead of sweat rolled down Rikuo's bewildered face as the boy on top of him went to lick the chocolate. His eyes were closed as he moved his hand up Rikuo's torso to rest on the mystified boy's shoulder. I am not enjoying this, I am /not/ enjoying this, Rikuo repeated to himself /reminded/ himself as he watched the pretty boy snap off a piece of chocolate with his teeth. He realised his heart was pounding as he looked down at Kazahaya, whose eyes were half-lidded, long lashes covered by his soft, fair hair. Kazahaya was obviously possessed by something. The real Kazahaya would never do this, would he? No – definitely not, thought Rikuo as Kazahaya grasped his hand to lick the chocolate again. Rikuo knew he shouldn't be enjoying this – after all, Kazahaya was /possessed/ - but there was something about chocolate….

Rikuo's eyes widened as he felt Kazahaya lick his fingers. His heart beat even faster (doki doki ).. He looked up, expecting to see… he didn't know… but there was no one there. When he turned his attention back to Kazahaya, he found the boy had moved further up his torso, the chocolate and Rikuo's hand forgotten as Kazahaya went to lick his neck. The treacherous thought occurred to Rikuo, that if Kazahaya were to kiss him now, he would taste like chocolate… The smaller boy ran his tongue over Rikuo's adam's apple and up over his chin, sliding in between his lips in a way that Rikuo could never resist. Kazahaya had his eyes closed as he slid his tongue along Rikuo's, their lips pressed together in a slow, deep kiss. Rikuo gave up, wrapping his arms around Kazahaya as their bodies moved with the kiss.

Mmmm… this…feels so good…a fuzzy thought broke through Kazahahya's consciousness. So warm and safe and…right… What could I be…As he regained more of his mind, he realised he was being kissed, and not only that, but he was kissing someone back, rather passionately. W-what…who…?

"Gyaaaaaahhh!" the boy shouted, breaking the kiss.

He tried to scramble away, but realised he couldn't because Rikuo was still holding him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He shouted at the boy he was sitting on top of.

Rikuo stared at the other boy's deep red face, wondering how to answer that question.

"I could be asking you the same thing" he said nonchalantly, "after all/you're/ the one on top of /me/"

"WHAT! How is this /my/ fault!"

"You shouldn't blame others because you can't keep your powers in check."

"Huh!"

"You don't believe me? See for yourself" Rikuo grabbed Kazahaya's wrist with a smirk. This would be far more amusing than anything Rikuo could have devised by himself.

Kazahaya was caught off his guard as Rikuo grabbed his wrist. He soon felt the familiar sensation of simultaneously tumbling forward and swaying backwards as he entered Rikuo's memory. With morbid horror, he saw himself pounce on Rikuo and felt Rikuo's astonishment as he proceeded to consume the chocolate. But there was more than that. He felt Rikuo's heart pound as he fought to resist the beautiful boy on top of him. Beautiful? Kazahaya could feel Rikuo's thoughts turn to concern for him, but Rikuo was finding it harder to concentrate as the possessed Kazahaya advanced, until he could no longer hold out against his feelings, and resistance turned to pleasure. The present Kazahaya was in mild shock over Rikuo's point of view, but it wasn't over yet. He felt himself tumble further back. Rikuo was standing in a different room now. Kayahaza recognised it as /his/ room. He noticed a shoe in the taller boy's hand, and realised he was seeing the events of this morning from Rikuo's eyes. Rikuo was standing over a sleeping Kazahaya who was blissfully unaware of any observers or the rude awakening to come. The present Kazahaya could already feel himself getting angry, but was stopped short when he noticed the soft look in Rikuo's eyes. Rikuo had been standing there for a long time, for someone who was just there to wake him up. As he watched, Rikuo leant over and brushed the hair away from the sleeping Kazahaya's face, smiling, as an emotion welled up inside him. If Kazahaya had not been detached from his body right now, he would have been blushing madly. As it was, he had just enough time to see Rikuo's expression change to its customary impassive appearance before waking to the real world as his past self woke up.

Rikuo was surprised to find that he could feel his memories being viewed. Kazahaya's expression when he came to, would be priceless. Rikuo smirked as he imagined how irritated and flustered Kazahaya would be when he discovered that /he/ had been the antagonist in this little episode. Huh? What was….Why was Kazahaya seeing this morning? The smirk faded. No…

The smaller boy regained consciousness to find himself lying on the floor next to the larger boy. He immediately blushed, thinking of what he had just seen and experienced. Rikuo was looking away, avoiding eye contact, his arms crossed and his expression cool and aloof.

"uh…" Kazahaya started in a shaky voice "you…uh…I…"

He looked over at Rikuo. If you didn't know Rikuo well, you would never be able to tell that he was embarrassed. Kazahaya was just about to try for coherent speech again, when Kakei and Saiga happened upon them.

"Everything alright, boys?" Kakei asked in his usual cryptic way.

"A-ah y-yes!" Kazahaya stammered, practically shouting. "W-we were just working, Kakei-san!" he said in an overly cheerful manner. Rikuo gave a non-committal shrug. Kazahaya almost sprinted to the shelves, glad to be free of the awkward situation, and Rikuo's undecipherable expression. Rikuo stared after him, an almost angry look on his face.

"You alright, boy?" Saiga asked with as much concern for his taciturn counterpart as was possible from a guy who eternally wore sunglasses.

"Fine." Growled Rikuo as he walked back to the shop.

Kakei looked at both boys shrewdly

"I get the feeling we just missed something"

Rikuo slumped against a wall, rhythmically thumping his forehead against it. It was all over. He knew. Things could never go back to the way they were. There was a pain in his chest…his heart felt like it was being slowly crushed. Somehow…he had always thought that the other boy had felt the same, even if he hadn't known it. He had never expected to be…rejected. He felt sick, like his stomach was full of cold lead. An ironic contrast to how he had been feeling earlier. But thinking about that only made him feel worse. He returned to stacking the shelf he had been assigned to, unaware of the frequent anxious glances cast his way….

Kazahaya was at a loss. First he gets woken up by having a shoe dumped onto his stomach, then he gets possessed by someone's chocolate cravings and finds himself on grounds for sexual assault with Rikuo/then/ he finds out that that jerk has been in love with him the whole time! It was too much! And to make matters worse (if they could possibly get any worse) Rikuo was looking suicidal on the other side of the shop. Kazahaya felt so guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt Rikuo. He didn't know what to do, or what he should be feeling, it was all so confusing. He wanted to ask someone, but he didn't think he could face Kakei-san. He just kept looking over at Rikuo and alternately worrying and shaking his head in disbelief. Damn that jerk for making his life so complicated! Kazahaya's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a familiar arm encircle his waist and pull him backwards.

"Kakei has some work for you, boy. He's out the back" Saiga said in his usual loud tones, before releasing Kazahaya.

"I have another job for you boys" Kakei said to the two gloomy youths as they sat on opposite ends of the couch. "I need you to find an object for me and bring it back to the store. The location of the object has been sent to your phones. You will each receive fifty percent of the pay upon completion of the assignment. Do you have any questions?"

For once the pair were silent. Rikuo got up to leave. Kakei turned his attention to the miserable boy in front of him.

"Are the two of you okay, Kudo-kun?" Kakei asked kindly, concern covering his pretty face "Rikuo looks far more melancholy than usual."

"I haven't seen him this bad since...back then" Saiga added enigmatically

"Oh, uh…"

"And you haven't been yourself all day. Are you sure the two of you are up to this?"

"I…" Kazahaya's eyes were downcast "I… think I hurt Rikuo….I'm so confused, Kakei-san…"

Kakei smiled. Ah, so /that/ was it.

"I'm sure the two of you will work it out. Just be careful and look out for each other on this job, okay?"

"O-okay, Kakei-san"

this is starting to get too sappy…TT …only /starting? Where have you been? Back over at the chocolate scene, drooling…Fangirl.

The two boys walked in silence as evening fell in Tokyo. They were headed for an old warehouse near the railway line. The scent of sakura blossoms filled the air, a sweet contrast to the heavy air that surrounded them.

"Anno…Rikuo…?" Kazahaya diffidently broke the silence

Rikuo turned to look at him. Just hearing Kazahaya say his name was enough to fill him with a bitter-sweet sensation.

"I……"

For the first time, Rikuo noticed how downhearted Kazahaya looked, and wondered.

"Hey – I think we're here." A surprised Kazahaya's voice broke into his thoughts.

Rikuo checked his phone.

"We're looking for a mirror, right?"

"Y-yeah" the other boy replied.

"Remember that it's likely someone still owns this mirror, so keep quiet, if you can." The dark haired boy warned.

As the awkward silence gave way to their usual exchanges, Kazahaya felt relief. An ache that he didn't know he had had, had stopped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kazahaya asked in a loud, irritated whisper. Moments later he knocked over a stack of loose boards as they entered the warehouse.

"That's what I mean."

Kazahaya muttered under his breath, almost purely out of habit, as they searched the empty warehouse. How could Kakei expect them to find anything in this mess? Let alone with the moon as their only light source. At least it was a full moon, its light streaming through holes in the roof. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for the light haired boy to see by, as he crashed into a shelf of fine china. fine china, precariously balanced on a drum kit! ;) Who the hell keeps fine china in a warehouse! The boy thought as he picked himself up. Rikuo sprinted over, managing not to knock over a single item.

"You okay?" He asked in concerned tones

"Y-yeah…" Kazahaya replied

"Your hand…"

"What about my hand?" Kazahaya asked, expecting a provocative comment from Rikuo.

Instead, Rikuo took his hand in his own.

Kazahaya blushed in the dark.

"It's bleeding."

The china had left a red gash across his palm.

"I-it's alright…"

"You should be more careful" Rikuo turned to continue their search. "You know, Kazahaya,"

"Uh…hm?"

"For someone with such big eyes…… you have really crappy night-vision."

"What was that!" Kazahaya's hair stood on end as he imagined Rikuo's smirk. He was so busy thinking about it, that he didn't notice the mirror until he walked right into it.

"Itaai" Rikuo heard Kazahaya's voice ring out over the building.

"Idiot."

"I heard that, Rikuo!"

"Shh!" Rikuo urged the other boy as he made his way over.

The mirror was big. Rikuo estimated it was about four by four metres.

"How the heck does Kakei-san expect us to get /this/ all the way back?" Kazahaya wailed. Rikuo stared at the mirror in thought.

"It's too big to carry, but knowing Kakei-san, there's more to this mirror than meets the eye."

"What does that inscription up the top say?"

"Hm… 'Mirror of Erised MkII'" Rikuo read out.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rikuo didn't answer. He was staring at the mirror. For a second, he thought he saw a young woman there. "Tsuki…" He started to mutter under his breath, but gasped when the image turned into Kazahaya.

"Hey," Rikuo said, motioning for Kazahaya to come over, "Look into it and tell me what you see."

"Huh? I just see the two of us…"

Kazahaya's eyes widened as the image in front of him turned into a girl in a kimono

"Kei!"

As Kazahaya watched, the mirror flickered, finally resolving itself into….Rikuo.

"Huh…? I see you. But not like your reflection."

What he was seeing was the look Rikuo had greeted this morning's customer with. Enough to make any fangirl or bishie drool.

"Yeah, and I see you. But it's not your reflection, either." He reached forward to touch the mirror and its surface rippled, like a moonlit lake. Rikuo turned back to Kazahaya.

"We don't know what we're dealing with, here. This thing could be really dangerou—"

"Ah! Look out!" Kazahaya cried, staring at the mirror behind Rikuo. Its surface was bulging out, towards the dark haired boy. The silvery surface wrapped itself around Rikuo's arms, dragging him backwards, towards the mirror.

"Rikuo!" Kazahaya shouted, flinging his arms around the aforesaid person. He held on tightly, trying to drag the boy back. Rikuo's powers seemed useless against the liquid enemy, as they struggled against it. Kazahaya was scared - he knew he wouldn't last long in this tug-of-war contest. As if sensing his fear, Rikuo was wrenched a little from his grasp. Rikuo saw Kazahaya's eyes widen in panic. Kazahaya saw the fear in Rikuo's own eyes as he was yanked back a little further. No! He was /not/ going to lose Rikuo. He held on with fierce determination, managing to regain a little ground.

"The frame!" he gasped.

Rikuo understood immediately and concentrated all his powers on breaking the frame of the mirror. There was a loud cracking sound at the same time that Kazahaya's strength ran out, and as the resistance on their side of the struggle dropped, the force from the mirror side suddenly ceased. Spiderweb cracks ran down the surface of the mirror, hardening the silvery liquid before the entire thing shattered, turning into a fine dust.

Rikuo and Kazahaya stood panting as they realised the ordeal was over. Kazahaya suddenly became conscious of the fact that he was still hugging Rikuo tight enough to break his ribs, and slowly dropped his arms to his side. Rikuo felt awkward, unsure of what to do with the other boy so close to him. For some reason, Kazahaya was reluctant to move, uncertainty seeming to fill his entire body, so that he could neither draw closer, nor move away. Having Rikuo so close to him…

Hesitantly, he rested his head on the larger boy's chest; his heartbeat was comforting to listen to…

Rikuo tentatively put his arms around the smaller boy.

"Rikuo…."

Rikuo held Kazahaya a little tighter.

"Um…I think…that I…"

Kazahaya was clutching Rikuo's shirt, as the taller boy looked down into Kazahaya's amber-green eyes, brushing soft, silky hair out of the way. Those eyes became heavy lidded, with long, fair eyelashes as Rikuo leant down and pressed his lips to Kazahaya's. Kazahaya moved his arms up to wrap around Rikuo's neck, as the larger boy pulled him closer. They kissed for what seemed like a blissful eternity, till their lips were numb, until the world lost focus, until they were no longer aware of being two separate people.

Somewhere back in the Shimokitazawa precinct, a man in sunglasses yawned. He looked up to see a beautiful, and yet somehow sinister, face looking back down at him.

"Did you have a good sleep?" the owner of the pretty face enquired.

"You know I sleep best with my head in your lap." Sighed the man in shades.

"So, did those boys complete their mission?" Saiga asked

Kakei smiled.

"Yes, they did"

"What did you send them out to find this time?"

"Happiness."


End file.
